Fairy Tail's Next Generation
by AnimeAngel04
Summary: Fairy Tail's new generation (Nalu, Nashi, Reiki, Rosemary, Storm, Rin, Sylvia.) were chosen to help stop an Raven Tail from destroying the world, and remove their guild mark from Nalu. But, just like there parents, they didn't get along well, so it's sort of mission impossible for these teenagers to save the world and keep each other in one piece at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Dear Mom,**_

 _ **Hi Mom, this is the first letter I've wrote in awhile. I found a box of letters you wrote to your mom when you were younger, it inspired me to write to you now. One day, I want my kids to read these too, so I'm gonna need you to send them back to me, but really, like I'm ever gonna have kids. Besides, Fairy Tail has been quiet lately, nothing has really happened. I kinda wish that something intresting will happen, like in your letters. I've been on lots of jobs with Reiki, Nashi, Storm, Sylvia and Rosemary, but there's really nothing for a 16 year old to do. But there's one thing I have been doing, collecting celestial keys! I even have my own Plue, but instend of white she's pink with a bow, and her name is LuLu. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you this, Fairy Tail has been winning the Grand Magic Games for the last several years! It paid us so much jewels, that we rebuilt the Guild again! And the most important part of this was that I was on the team that helped Fairy Tail to victory! I guess being a fire wizard and a celestial wizard is really great help on Fairy Tail's team every year. So that's all that's been up recently, I'll write to you again ( Hopefully ) soon. And I want you to know that me and Nashi are practicing gun magic together, we really have a killer aim!**_

 _ **Love your daughter,**_

 _ **Nalu**_

* * *

( Not all of my chapters in this fanfic will be letters to Nalu's Mom ( that's Lucy )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As I put my pen down, I felt a pull on my leg.

"Oh, hi Lulu!" I smiled and picked her up

"I just finished writing a letter to my Mom, and now I need to go send it, wanna come?" I asked

Lulu nodded at me

I grabbed my celestial keys and headed out the door with Lulu behind me

As I walked to the mail box, I could hear people in the town talking about something.

" Did you hear? Someone destroyed 7 guilds just last week!" a man said as he walked by

" Man Lulu, are you hearing this?" I asked Lulu

She nodded

" Let's go to Nashi's place after" I commented, as she put the letter into the mail box

We walk to Nashi's house, hoping that he might have some answers for what we have been hearing around town

I went up to the front door. I knocked a few times with no answer.

My rage took control of me, and I kicked the door down.

Me and Lulu tried to walk around the door, so we wouldn't get footprints on it

Just then, my brother walked down the stairs with a smile

" I see you took down the door again" he commented

" I'll replace it" I said with a worried smile

" Whatever, well why are you here?" he questioned " Cause I know you didn't come here just to see me"

" That's partly true" I responded " I was wondering if you have heard what people are saying around town?"

He gave me a look

" Yeah, who hasn't, but I don't really know much" he said

I looked down at the floor

Nashi walked over and rubbed his hand threw my pink hair

And I did the same back threw his blond hair

" We are so weird, aren't we?" I giggled

" Yup" he replied

* * *

( Quick tip: if you type in **_Fairy Tail's Next Generation_** on Google you will find pictures of some of the characters in this story.)

P.S.- Some of the names were changed like Nalu's and Nashi's


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We both laugh

" Hey, how about we go to the guild?" asked Nashi

" Sure, maybe someone there will have some answers." I commented

Nashi nodded and headed out ( what was left of) the door.

I kneeled down

" Come on Lulu" I said

Lulu jumped into my arms, and we headed to the guild

While we were walking, we saw 3 familiar figures arguing about god knows what

" Come on, let's go to the mall!" yelled the girl

"No way, I want to see a movie!" yelled the shorter boy

" How about we go to the beach?" asked the taller boy

" For what, so then you have a reason to strip?!" sassed the girl

" Do not bring my stripping habit into this!" yelled the tall boy

" Ok, you guys need to take a chill pill, cause Nashi is cooler than you guys at the moment." I commented

" HEY, what's that supposed to mean!" scolded Nashi

" Cool it hot head" I replied " Let's focus on this."

Nashi caimed down and looked at the three

" So what happened?" I asked

All three started talking at the same time, it really got annoying

Nashi stepped back along with Lulu

I blew a fuse, and flames formed

" WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" I yelled

All three where frightened

" Now" I said calmly " what happened?"

I pointed to the girl

" Sylvia, what happened?" I asked

She flipped her long blue hair

" Well, these guys don't want to go to the mall with me." she whinned

" Ok, why do you want to go?" I questioned

" Well, Rin was practiceing a new spell, and it backed fired and got this weird stuff on my dress and ruined it!" she scolded

I looked at Nashi

" That's a good point." he commented

" Now Rin, what about you?" he asked

" I really wanted to see the movie, and their giving out free tickets to the first 100 people who want to see the movie!" he yelled

" Calm down, but you do have a point." I commented

" So now, Storm, what about you?" I asked

" I just wanted to go to the beach, cause it seems like a great day," he said calmly

I tried not to blush, cause I do have a little crush on Storm and someone else

Nashi saw me blushing

" That's not a good reason, but it is a pretty day." he said "Let's all go to the guild?"

I gave him a look. He just smiled back

{He knows I have a crush on Storm!?}

{But I can't think of that right now}

I nodded in agreement

Sylvia, Rin, and Storm nodded

I grabbed Lulu and we all finally left to the guild hall.

* * *

( Sorry, I just started to use {} today, this {} means what the person is talking in her head.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We all finally reached the guild, by now, it was sunset.

" Wow, it really took us that long to get here?!" I said in confusen

" We did stop at the mall to get Sylvia a new dress really quick" Nashi replided

" And got the movie ticket for Rin" Sylvia commented

" And I got want I wanted" said Storm

" But we didn't go to the beach?" I said

" No, but I really just wanted to see the sunset on the beach" he said smiling " but the one here will do."

We all looked at the sunset

" It really is pretty" Nashi said

" Don't be getting soft on me Nashi" I commented

" I am not!" he yelled

" Whatever, let's just get inside " I commented as I pushed opened the guild hall's door

As I opened the door, I heared a _snap_ noise

I looked up to see a stone block about to fall on me

But then, Storm pushed me out of the way

" Agh.." I said

{ Did Storm save me? }

I looked and saw Storm on top of me

" You ok?" he asked

"Yeah, thanks" I replided trying not to blush

Nashi and the others ran to us

Nashi pushed Storm off me

" NALU!" he yelled " are you ok?"

" STORM!" Sylvia and Rin yelled

We all looked around

" Oh my god!" yelled someone in the shadows " I'm sorry, we didn't know it was you guys"

Rosemary and Reiki ran from the shadows to us

" Are all of you ok?" asked Rosemary

Nashi gave them a dark look

" What was that!" he yelled " You could have kill Nalu!"

They stared at Nashi

" We're sorry." Rosemary said

" It's that were trying to protect the guild from the person who's been destroying powerful guilds across Magnolia" Reiki commented

" Hey" I asked " Do you know anything else about that person?"

They shook their heads

" No, not any of us know" Rosemary said looking down at the floor

" Wait, is everyone else here too?" asked Rin

" Yup" Reiki replided

The lights flashed on, there sat everyone

" OMG!" yelled a girl with light blond hair " Nalu are you ok?"

" Yeah, I'm fine Novr" I replided

She hugged me and helped me up

" It was all Ernine's idea, she's the one who made it!" said Novr as she pointed to the gray - haired girl in the corner

" It's really not my fault, I didn't know that they would walk into my trap.." Ernine said " but whatever "

" Hey, have you seen Gramps anywhere" asked Nashi

" No, we are all waiting for him to return from his trip" replided Rosemary

" I say get comfy, it might be a while" Reiki said as he walked back to his chair

We all walked to where everyone was sitting.

* * *

( Sorry if you see some words spelled wrong, I didn't have anyone spell check it for me. Oh and the next chapter might be Nalu writing to Lucy again.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Dear Mom,_

 _So Mom, after I sent you your letter, I was hearing strange things about a person who destroyed 7 guilds! It sounded super crazy, so I went to Nashi's place to see if he knew anything about it. I know Dad would be happy to hear this, but Nashi didn't answer the door, so I knocked it down. But I ended up empty handed, but Nashi did tell me that maybe Gramps knows anything about it. On the way there, we met up with Sylvia, Rin, and Storm, who were all fighting with each other. But don't worry, nothing was destroyed in this fight. I helped them resovled their problem ( along with Nashi ) by telling them to come to the guild with us. I was very glad they came cause I was almost got hit by a stone block coming threw the guild halls doors, but Storm pushed me out of the way and saved me. And of course Nashi got up set at Rosemary, Reiki, Novr, and Ernine for it, he's kinda protective over me for some reason, does he get it from Dad or something, well that's what really what's up. I'll send you another letter as soon as something intresting happens._

 _Love your daughter,_

 _Nalu_


	6. Chapter 6

As I finished another letter to my Mom, I called Lulu over.

Lulu was belly-up laying on the floor

" Come on Lulu, I need you to do something real quick." I said

Lulu jumped up with joy, and ran over to me

{ She's so cute!}

I gave Lulu the letter

" You'll be fine Lulu, you know that" I said

Lulu nodded and headed out the guild halls door

" Are you sure it's safe for her to be going alone?" asked Nashi " she could get hurt."

" She's fine." I replied

About an hour an a half later, everyone but me were asleep

" Hmmm" I mummeld

" Nalu, you still up?" asked Storm, who now was awake

" Yeah, just waiting for Gramps an Lulu to return." I replied

He nodded

" You know, isn't it weird that the Magic Council hasn't warned any of the guilds about this person destroying guilds?" Storm commented " it's just weird in my opinion."

" Yeah your right," I replied " but maybe they warned the Guild Masters and not the guilds them selfs."

" Yeah" he answered

I went back thinking

" Is something wrong Nalu?" Storm questioned

" What, you can notice?" I asked

" Yup, you can see it on your face" he replied and smiled

I tried not to blush again

{ he has a cute smile }

" So what's the problem?" he asked

" Well, you know the only reason why it took us awhile was caused me and Nashi helped you all." I said

He nodded

" But why is it taking Lulu so long?" I asked

" She a celestial spirit, she'll just go back to her world, right?" he replied

" Yeah..." I said, faking a smile

Just then, Gramps walked threw the door

Everyone got up as fast as they could

" What happened?" questioned Gramps

" Well..." Rosemary trailed off

" We all heard rumors about someone attacking guilds, so we were trying to protect ours." replied Reiki

" And we almost killed Nalu in the process," commented Erinine

Rosemary and Reiki gave her a look

" You what!" he yelled

" Yeah, and I'm still upset about it." commented Nashi

" How!" he scolded

" We told Erinine to put a trap at the door." Rosemary said

" But then Nalu, Nashi, Storm, Rin, and Sylvia walked threw the door, and the stone block almost hit Nalu" Reiki replied

" Never mind that" I said " I need to ask you something Gramps."

" Ok, what is it Nalu" he said

" Do you know anything about this problem?" I asked

" Yes, but only a little" he replied

" The Magic Council says that this is the work of Raven Tail." he said

The room fell silent

" How could could this be?!" yelled Nashi " I thought that they were gone!"

" We thought wrong, but now the Council wants us to stop them" Gramps replied.

Everyone in the room was shocked

" Are you serous, why us" asked Erinine

" Yeah, why not Blue Pegasus or some other guild" asked Novr

" I guess the council thinks why can reason with them, and if they won't reason.." Gramps said " WE'LL FIGHT!"


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone cheered

{ I guess even if were facing Raven Tail, we all still get excited to fight}

Just then, my wrist started to hurt

" Agh" I whispered

Nashi looked over at me and saw me rubbing my wrist

" Hey Nalu, you ok?" he said with caution

"..." I didn't answer

I fell to my knees in pain, like I got punched in the stomach

" NALU!" yelled Nashi

Everyone looked over to see me on the floor

Storm and Sylvia ran over

" What's wrong?!" Storm asked scaredly

" I don't know" he said sadly

" AHHHH!" I yelled " LULU!"

" Why is she yelling out Lulu?" Sylvia asked

" I don't know.." Hashi trailed off

Erinine looked over with caution

" It can't be.." she trailed off

Rosemary looked over at her

" What could it be Erinine?" Rosemary asked

Erinine looked at her

" A forbidden spell..." she trailed off

" She practice a forbidden spell?!" Rosemary scolded

" What kind?!" Rosemary said

" A protection spell..." Erinine said " on Lulu"

" That's why she's yelling out Lulu!" Rosemary said

Erinine nodded, and looked back at me

I started to cry in the pain I was in

" G-GO S-Save LULU!" I sreamed

" Why?!" Nashi yelled

" Cause she did a forbidden spell..." Erinine said " a protection spell on Lulu."

" Gramps, and you stop this?" asked Rin

" I'm afraid not, only if we can get Lulu back here safe, then Nalu will feel no more pain" he said

" Then let's go find Lulu!" Novr said already running out the door " beats staying here!"

" I coming too!" yelled Rosemary

" Wait up!" yelled Sylvia

" It'll look bad on me if I don't go" Reiki said heading out the door

Almost everyone except Erinine, Gramps, and Nashi.

" I'll st-" Nashi said but got cut off

" N-No.." I said quietly " g-go f-for m-me.."

I grabbed his hand and looked at him.

He nodded with a tear in his eye, and he ran out the guild halls door.

Erinine walk towards me, and kneel

" Why..." she whispered " Why risk your life for a celestial spirit?!"

" C-Cause..." I said " I-I c-care a-about h-her.."

" WHAT ABOUT US!" she yelled crying " IF YOU DIE, NOTHING WILL EVER BE THE SAME!"

I grabbed her hand

" I-I won't e-ever l-leave any o-of y-you g-guys.." I said quietly

I smiled lightly

{ And if I did die, I would haunt you guys :) }

I past out

Erinine grabbed me and headed to the doctors room

" Why is it, you are the only one who could make me cry" She said " it's funny.."

Her silver hair flowed as she walked.


	8. Chapter 8

Nashi and everyone else ran all over town to find Lulu

" LULU!" yelled Nashi and Storm

" Man where is she?" asked Storm

" Don't know, but we need to find her" Nashi said " the longer it takes, the more pain Nalu is in.."

Storm looked down

" How did she even learn a forbidden spell like this?" he questioned

" She is a book worm at times, so anywhere." Nashi replied

Just then, they heard something

" I hope that hurt..." said one man

" Yup, poor Nalu for putting a protection spell on this.." laugh another man

The two man laugh

" How about we put our guild mark on this thing, it'll show up on that girl" said the first man

" Great idea" said the other man

He grabbed a stick with a Raven Tail mark on it, and it was on fire!

" This will burn.." laughed the man

" HEY!" yelled Nashi " leave Lulu ALONE!"

" Don't you dare touch her again!" shouted Storm

" Oh great, Fairys" the other man yelled

" Hurry and do it, I'll stall." said the man

" Water form!" yelled Storm

Storm turned into water over to Lulu

" You're not the only one stalling." Nashi smirked

" Fire Dragon fist!" Nashi yelled

" He's a..." the man said

" Yup, a Dragon slayer descendent" Nashi said smiling

Nashi hit the man, but the man turned to dust

" Huh?" Nashi said confusing

" NOOO" yelled Storm

Nashi turned to see the other man burning the mark on Lulu

" Nalu..." Nashi whispered

I screamed in pain at the guild

" HOW DARE YOU HURT NALU!" yelled Storm

" YOU'LL PAY!" Storm yelled as he did an Ice attack

" ICE MAKE SWORD!" Storm yelled as he hit the man

But the man turned to dust

" Puppets?" Storm said

" Wait..." Storm said

" Nalu?!" they both yelled

They rounded everyone up and ran to the guild

They ran threw the doctor rooms doors to see Nalu crying with her back up

Erinine was running all over the room, grabbing supplies to deal with the burn

Gramps was sitting in the corner with a tear in his eye

" Oh no..." Rosemary said looking at Nalu

" Those men were right..." Storm said " It did burn her.."

" With there guild mark.." Nashi said

" Their mark?!" Novr scolded " they'll pay for what they did to Nalu!

" N-Nashi..." I said

Nashi ran over

" What Nalu?" he said crying

" P-Please d-don't b-be a s-softly." I cried and trying to smile

He laughed

" I-I s i-it b-bad?" I asked

Nashi didn't answer

" W-Well..." I said with tears " T-Tell m-me!"

" S-Storm, t-tell m-me!" I demanded

" You have..." Storm trailed off

" You have Raven Tail's guild mark on your back.." Sylvia said crying


	9. Chapter 9

I looked at Nashi with tears in my eyes

" I-Is that t-true?" I cried

He nodded

" N-No..." I whispered

I dug my face into the bed

" N-NOO!" I cried

I felt something on the bed

I looked over to see Lulu

" Lulu..." I sniffed

She crawled over to me and hugged me

" I missed you too." I said quietly

She snuggled right next to me, and I fell asleep

" I see why she protected her..." Sylvia said

" Cause she really cares for her as she does for us." Rin said

Gramps got up from where he was sitting

" Let's leave them alone" Gramps said

Everyone except for Nashi and Erinine left the room

" You should go.." Erinine said

" What... no way am I leaving her" he said

" It's late, she would want you to sleep.." Erinine said strongly

" But-" Nashi was cut off

" I SAID NO!" she scolded

He got up and left the room

" Take care of her.." Nashi said before leaving

" I will..." Erinine said quietly

She looked over at me and Lulu

" Love is weird.." she said "I wish I could never feel it sometimes"

She closed her eyes and fell asleep

Everyone in the guild hall were quiet, no one talked.

Finally, Gramps broke the ice

" We must stay focus.." he said

" How.." Nashi said quietly

" HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" Nashi yelled " My sister was just attacked and you want to talk about a job?!"

Storm ran over to Nashi to _cool_ him down

" Calm down!" Storm shouted " we're all up set about Nalu"

He looked down

" You're not the only one who feels sad..." Storm said quietly

He sat back down

No one spoke

" What does the mark mean if she already has one?" Sylvia asked

" It means she's also in that guild too..." Gramps said

" So they own her now?!" Rosemary said shocked

" So they now own one of the most powerful wizards in Magnolia?!" Reiki shouted

" But Nalu would never turn on us..." Novr said " right?"

" Yes, unless..." Gramps trailed off

" What?" Nashi asked

" Unless they make her." he said

Everyone looked at him

" Can we please get off this topic?" asked Rin " it's starting to get uncomfortable in here"

Everyone nodded in agreement

" Rin's right, let's get off this topic" Reiki commented

" I think it's about time to sleep, we'll talk in the morning." Gramps said

" No one leave the guild tonight, ok?" Gramps asked

" Got it!" everyone shouted

" Well then, goodnight everyone" Gramps said as he headed up stairs

Everyone fell asleep ( in very uncomfortable places )

* * *

( Sorry if this chapter is sort )


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, I woke up to see Erinine still asleep

I got up a bit, then I heard voices in the guild hall

{ I wonder what their talking about? }

I get out of bed to feel my back burn

" Agh" I whisper

I look around, and then I see a mirror

{ I'll see how it looks }

I walk over and pull my shirt up behind me

I saw Raven Tail's mark burned on my back

My eyes widen

{ it wasn't a dream }

I pull down my shirt and slowly walk threw the door

" Now we must talk about the mission." Gramps said

Everyone nodded

" I need to choose 6 to people to go on this mission.." Gramps continued

" Rosemary, Reiki, Rin, Sylvia, Storm, and Nashi," Gramps said " I would have brought Nalu, but she's out at the moment."

Nashi looked down

{ I would have gone, well who says I still won't }

Just then I heard foot steps coming to the door

" Oh, no.." I whispered

I ran back to my bed and acted like I was asleep the whole time

Nashi walked threw the door, Erinine had now woken up

" Nalu? You up?" he asked

I turned and looked at him

" I am now, what's up?" I asked

" Oh, I was just checking on you.." he said trailing off

" Your a terrible liar Nashi, just tell me." I commented

He laughed

" You got me" he said " well, I going on the mission... without you."

" What, you joking..." I said

He shook his head no

" W-What, why..." I asked

" Cause I'm one of the strongest people in the guild."

I looked down

" B-But I want to go, please don't leave me!" I cried

" I'm sorry Nalu, but you just can't cause the way you are right now." Nashi said sadly

I wiped the tears away

" Ok, when do you guys leave?" I asked

" I a week." he replied

" Ok, got it" I commented

" But can I come out now?" I asked

" If your up for it" he replied

I got up slowly

" Ok, let's go" I said as I walked to the door

" Come on Erinine, it's breakfast time." I said as I walked out the door

" Oh, umm, ok?" she said

As I walked out, everyone looked at me

" Ummm, what is it?" I asked

Everyone ran to me with joy  
" Oh yay, your up!" Sylvia said happily

" Yeah, good to see you up and walking" said Reiki

" Too bad your too hurt to fight me right now" Novr said smirking

" I would most likely beat you again." I said back smiling

" I'm glad to see you smile again too." Storm said

I tried not to blush in front of everyone

" How about we all eat now? Cause I'm hungry." Novr said walking to the kitchen

" Yeah, let's go!" I yelled running after Novr

" Why does she start running after being burned in the back?" Storm asked

" Well she's part Natsu, it ain't the first time" Gramps said laughing


	11. Chapter 11

Everyone sat in the guild hall eating breakfast

{ Is it me or is it quiet around here }

" Hey, Nashi" I whispered " why is it so quiet today?"

He looked up at me

" Everyone is still startled from yesterday.." Nashi whispered " it's really hard for them to think you could have died

I looked down

" Like you would have let that happen" I commented

We both giggled

Then I felt a tug on my leg

" Oh Lulu, good morning, wanna eat" I said

She nodded

I picked her up and gave her a piece of bacon

" You're giving her all the good stuff" scuffled Nashi

" Calm down, she's hungry." I commented

I felt my back start to hurt, I rubbed it

" You're back hurting Nalu?" Nashi asked with caution

" Only a little, but I'm fine" I replied

We all finally finish breakfast

I tried to head out of the guild for a bit but I was caught in the act

" Where you going Nalu?" Erinine asked

" Ummm..." I trailed off " going to town for a bit..."

I tried to smile, but it wasn't working with the stair I was getting from Erinine

" No way are you going, your still hurt" she commented

" But I feel much better today.." I replied

" Sure.." she said " so if I punched your back, you would be ok?"

I looked at her and shook my head

" You got me at that.." I replied

Erinine walked away, knowing that I wouldn't leave now

" Dang it, what now?" I asked myself

I looked at Lulu and that's when an Idea popped up

" I don't want anyone to get hurt..." I whispered to myself

I headed to the doctors room ( cause that's where I'm staying for now )

{ I better do the spell in here }

" Let's see..." I said

" Protection on these people..." I said as I cast the spell

Once it was done, I was tired

" Man that spell took a lot out of me.." I said

Lulu nodded

" I guess I should sleep for a bit.." I commented

I lay down on the bed a fell a sleep with Lulu next to me

Then Nashi walk threw the door

" Oh.. she's sleeping.." Nashi said to Erinine

" Yeah, maybe cause I made her realize that she needs more rest" she commented

" Well, I need to be getting ready for the mission" he said " see you later"

They both closed the door

" I'll get ready too after this quick nap" I told myself as I went back to sleep


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up from my sleep to see it was noon

" Wow Lulu, we slept for awhile.." I commented

I looked to see she was gone

" Oh, she left to the celestial world while I was sleeping" I said to myself

" Well, should get ready for the mission" I said

I looked around for a moment

" Wait..." I said " I'm not at my house, forgot that."

{ Maybe I could sneak out the window?}

I creep over to the window to see if it was unlocked

I pushed the window open

" Yes" I whispered

I crawled out the window, making sure no one saw me

" It'll be like I never left" I said to myself

I headed to my house

{ Man, it's a pretty day today }

" So what if my back hurts, I can defend myself.." I mumbled

I finally reach my house

" Ok, what am I gonna need?" I asked myself " I gonna need this, and this , OH, and that..."

About an half an hour later, I was finished packing

" I better leave it here.." I commented " don't need anyone finding out"

I stuffed my bag under my bed, and headed out the door

As I walked back to the guild, a man walk up to me

" Hey, you Nalu?" he asked

I nodded

" Yeah, who wants to know?" I questioned

" I'm from Raven Tail, and I need to take you back with me" he replied

He tried to grab me

" No way you freak!" I shouted

I pushed him away and tried to run back to the guild

" I didn't want to do this..." he said as he shot something at my back

" Agh!" I shouted

I fell to the ground

I walk to me

" Hehe, didn't see that didn't you" he laughed

" You... Messed...with the... wrong... Person!" I shouted

I lashed out from anger

" FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" I yelled

The man turned to dust

" A puppet?" I said " whatever, I got to keep going.."

I finally got back to the guild

" I hope no one notice I was..." I was stop in shocked as I climbed threw the window

" That you were gone?" sassed Erinine

Nashi walked threw the door

" Oh my god Nalu, what happened?" he said with worry

{ Oh great, do I looked messed up from the fight?!}

" Ummmm" I mumbled

" Why did you leave?!" he scolded

" I got restless?" I said

" And what happened to you, you look like you just got out of a fight" Erinine commented

" Hehe" I faked a laugh

" Wait, your telling me you did get out of a fight?!" Erinine scolded

" Not exactly, he attacked me, but it was just some puppet magic." I replied

" Wait, puppet magic?" he asked " what did it say?"

I looked at him

" He said he was from Raven Tail and was here to bring me there.." I replied " then he hit me in the back, and of course I lost it and fire dragon roar did the trick"

Erinine looked at Nashi with a worried look

" What is it guys?" I questioned

" Don't worry about it" Nashi said


	13. Chapter 13

Nashi smile

" Come on, it's lunch" he said as he walk out the door

Erinine looked at me

" Don't do that again, got Nalu?" she said sternly

I gulped

" Yup.. Got it Erinine." I replied

She walk out the door

" That was a close one..." I whispered

" Well, better go get lunch" I said

I walk out the room to the dinning hall

" NALU!" Sylvia cheered " you'll never guess what's for lunched!"

" What?" I asked

" _Flaming Pudding_!" she cheered

" What, awesome!" I cheered " let's go!"

We both grabbed 2 plates of the _Flaming Pudding,_ and sat down

" Hey Nalu, can you cool in down for me?" Sylvia asked

" Sure" I replied

She moved her plate over to me

" Yum, the flames are still hot" I said

I sucked up the flames for the pudding

" That was so good..." I said

Sylvia looked at me weirdly

" I still can't believe you can eat flames like a dragon." Sylvia said with amazement

" Hey, so can Nashi..." I said " and my father can too, but I see why it's cool an all"

She laughed

" Hey, can you please summon Lulu" I asked

I rolled my eyes

" She needs to _really_ rest" I replied

" Aww, please Nalu.." she whined

" Fine" I said

I got up and grabbed my keys

" Let's see..." I said quietly " Capacorn...Gemini... Oh, Lulu's key!"

I pulled it out her key and summoned Lulu

" Gate of the dog, LULU!" I shouted

Out of a cloud of pink fluff, Lulu came out

" Luuluuuu!" Lulu said cheerfully

" Yay!" Sylvia cheered

Lulu looked at me

" I'm a little sad that you didn't say goodbye to me earlier" I pouted

She ran and gave me a hug

" Ok Lulu, I forgive you" I smiled

I gave her some pudding, she cheered with joy

{ I knew she would like }

" Why do you always give her the good stuff?" Sylvia asked

" Cause she likes the good stuff" I replied

We both giggled

{ Glad things are back to normal }

* * *

( Sorry if this chapter is too sort )


	14. Chapter 14

**_Dear Mom,_**

 ** _So the last couple of days have been crazy, everyone has found out that I practice a forbidden called the protection spell. It's not safe, just saying. And now I have Raven Tail's mark burned on my back. It was very pain full, and plus, a puppet from Raven Tail tried to take me there. And when I told everyone, they all had shocked/ scared faces, and they won't tell me, you know anything about that? And that's not the worst part, the Magic Council send us a mission to stop Raven Tail from destroying the world ( cause they have destroyed 7 guilds ), and I don't get to go cause of my burn! But I have a plan to follow them, cause I need to get Raven Tail back for what they did to me. Besides that, there's nothing else. Well, say hi to Dad for me, bye._**

 ** _Love your Daughter,_**

 ** _Nalu_**


	15. Chapter 15

( It has been about a week since I snuck out of the guild, and I can't believe that my brother and most of my friends are going on a mission to stop Raven Tail from there evil doings, plus get revenge on what they did to me. I've been trying to get Erinine and Gramps to let me go, but they still won't let me go cause I'm still _" hurt "_ )

" Come on Erinine, can I please go" I complained

" No, no, and no" she replied " I've told you, it's too big of a risk"

" Come on, I feel great, sure my back hurts a little, but I can still fight" I commented

Erinine gave me a look

" Can you stop asking, it's never happening" she scolded as she walked away

{ what is wrong with her }

{ Maybe I could try with Gramps again }

I walked over to where Gramps was

" Hi Gramps..." I said fake smiling

" Don't even try Nalu" he replied without even looking at me

" How did... never mind" I said " but please"

" No, just drop it..." he said

" Why, why can't I go!?" I shouted

Gramps looked away

{ somethings up }

" Well then.." I commented " I'm gonna go.."

I walked towards the door

" Oh wait!" I said " I'm gonna need help"

I grabbed Lulu's key

" Gate Of The Dog, LULU!" I shouted

" LUUUUUU" Lulu cheered

" Ok, Lulu, I need help researching something" I said " you think you can help?"

Lulu nodded

" Great, let's go" I cheered

We ran towards the library

" Ok Lulu, I need you to find anything about guild marks" I told her

She nodded

We split up and started looking

About a half an hour later, we both met up

Lulu only had one book, as I had three

" Couldn't find a lot Lulu?" I questioned

Lulu sadly nodded

" Well, let's see what we got" I commented

We sat down at a table, and I grabbed my glasses

I flipped threw the pages ( cause the glasses allow me to just flip threw the pages, and I know everything about it )

" I found something interesting" I told Lulu " it says that if you have a guild mark, it's like being owned or something "

Lulu frowned

" Yeah, not really great news..." I said " but nothing about having two guild marks in any of these"

I looked around to see if I could get some help

" Maybe I should asked the libarian" I said as I walked over

" Umm, can I get some help?" I asked

He looked over

" Yes, what may I help you with?" he replied

" Well, do you have any books about people having two guild marks?"

He looked at me puzzled

" If I may ask, why do you want to know " he questioned

" Nothing personal..." I said " just... wondering"

He rolled his eyes

" Ok..." he said as he wrote on a piece of paper

" Umm, what are you doing?" I asked

" You'll see.." he replied

The paper started to flout, and it flew off to somewhere in the library

" Wow, is it searcher magic?" I asked amazed

" Yes dear, it searches to see if it could find you topic in any of the books here at this library" he replied with a smile

" Isn't cool Lulu?" I asked

She nodded with a cheer

Finally the paper came back with a book

" Wow, only one" I commented

" Well, not many people write about guild marks, especially ones about a person having two" he laugh

I smiled

" Thanks for the help" I said grabbing the book

" Your welcome" he replied " oh, and the book is due in two weeks, ok?"

" Got it!" I said sitting back down at table

" Let's see what we g-" I was cut off by the book

" It's in a ancient writing! I shouted " now I have to find out what kind of langue this is written in!"

" Shhhh" the boy next to me whispered

" Oh, sorry..." I whispered back

" Maybe Erinine could help, she is good with writing magic" I told Lulu

Lulu nodded in agreement

" Then let's head back " I said as I grabbed everything and headed out the door

Lulu ran along with me


	16. Chapter 16

When I reached the guild, it was already noon

" Wow, guess we were at the library longer then expected" I commented as I pushed open the guild halls doors

" Nalu, your gonna miss lunch you slow poke" Novr said as she walked by

" Oh, great, we made it for lunch" I said as I entered the dining area

{ where is Erinine?}

I could smell the ribs from in the kitchen

" Hey Nashi, wanna bet on what we are having?" I asked playfully

" Ok, fine" Nashi replied

" I bet ribs" I said smiling

" No fair, I was gonna say that" he said laughing

" Fine, we'll share the glory if _we_ are right" I said

Nashi nodded

Novr came out of the kitchen with a table of ribs

" Knew it!" Nashi and I cheered

" Hey Nalu, have you ever wonder how Novr is even anything like Mirajane?" he asked " cause she's not kind, or likes to help, plus has a bad attitude"

" Yeah, I think she's more like her father" I replied " but there are moments when she's like her mom"

Nashi rolled her eyes

" When?" he said laughing

We both giggled

" Very funny you guys" Novr said as she handed us our special fire ribs

" Awww, you remembered" me and Nashi said giggling

" Yeah, yeah, just be quiet about it" Novr said walking away

" Yum, fire ribs" I said sucking the fire

I tried to steal some of Nashi's but he saw me

" No way are you getting this, my fire" he said

Just then Erinine walked into the room

" One moment Nashi, I need to talk to Erinine" I said as I took one of his ribs away

" Hey!" Nashi said with a mouth full of ribs

I giggled as I walked towards Erinine

" I need help Erinine" I said as I took a bite of the rib

She looked up at me

" Ok, fine, what is it?" she asked

" Can you tell me what langue this books written in?" I asked giving her the book

She looked at the book

" It'll take me awhile, but I think I can figure this out by tomorrow" she replied

" Got it!" I cheered as I headed back to my table

" What was that about?" Nashi asked as he stuffed his face with more food

" Please don't chock on the ribs" I said " and I needed Erinine to translate a book for me"

" Ok, whatever" He said

I smiled

{ all I need is to get the book before everyone leaves tomorrow }


	17. Chapter 17

( Today everyone leaves to go stop Raven Tail, and I get to secretly tag along )

" Ok Nalu, please tell me you won't follow us" Nashi begged

" Ok fine.." I said

{ Not happening Nashi }

" By Nashi" I said hugging him " promise you'll be safe?"

" Ok, don't be like mom.." he commented

" And don't be crazy like dad.." I giggled

We both laugh

" Ok, I need to go find Erinine" I said walking

" Got it, bye Naluna" he said

" Why did you call me that.." I commented " you haven't called me that in years.."

" I just want to call you that, ok with you?" he asked

" Fine, but only in private" I giggled

" And I can't forget to say by to all of you guys.." I said

I said bye to everyone who was going ( even though I'm gonna see them soon ) on the mission.

" Bye guys, come back soon.." I said as I walked to find Erinine

Erinine was sitting in the dining hall, reading a book

" Erinine, everyone is about to leave, aren't you going to say bye?" I asked

" Already did.." she said " oh and here's your book back, it's in Magully"

" Thanks, I got a go now" I commented " see you later Erinine"

" Ok, see you later" she said as she kept reading

{ Now all I need is to change, grab my stuff, and head out }

I ran to house to get change

" Ok, I need to wear my coat, boots, and my bag..." I whispered to myself

Then it dawned on me that if I walked, they could catch me

" Oh, maybe I could hire someone to drive a carriage for me" I commented

I ran out of my house and found a carriage driver to follow them

" Ok, so please don't let them see us" I told the women

" Yes miss, they won't see us" she replied

" Thank you ma'am" I said as I loaded my stuff into the carriage

{ this is gonna be a long trip }


	18. Chapter 18

( When I finally finished loading my stuff into the carriage, Nashi and the others were down the street )

" Ok, I'll tell you when to start following them" I said as I climbed into the carriage

The lady nodded

I could hear them a chatting as they walked pass us

" Man, I wish Nalu could have caim" Sylvia commented

" Yeah, she always seem to make everyone laugh" Storm said

" Hey what about me?!" Nashi scolded "aren't I fun"

Everyone giggled

" Yeah, but not to be rude, she's a bit funnier than you" Rin replied

" Agee" Rosemary and Reiki

" Oh come on!" he yelled

Everyone laughed

I giggled too

Everyone reached up hill before I started to follow\\]" So miss, why are you following them?" she asked

" Well..." I said " I'm part of their guild.."

" And I was gonna go on this mission, but..." I trailed off

" You ok miss?" she questioned

" I'm fine it's just a hard topic to discuss" I replied

" Oh, then you don't need to discuss it then" She commented

" Thank you" I said

An hour later, Nashi and the others stop for a brake

" Ok, stop here" I told the lady

She slowed down the horses and stopped on the other side of the road

{ Man, I wish I was over there with them..}

I grabbed some bread, and walked behind the carriage

" What are you doing ma'am?" the lady questioned

" Well, I'm a fire dragon descendent, so I can eat fire.." I said " and I'm gonna make flaming bread, I make it for my brother when we are on trips like this"

" Wow, it's really fascinating that you and your bother can do that" She commented

" Yeah I guess..." I said

The others finished their break at the same time I did

" Let's get a move on" I said " gotta keep up with them"

" On it miss" she replied

Now we were back on the road to Raven Tail

" Hmm Hmhm Hm Hmm" I hummed

" Do you sing?" she asked " cause it seems that you love to hum"

" What, oh, well, kinda I guess" I replied " I've never sang in front of any one, and I don't plan to"

" Well ok then..." she commented " just wondering"

" Ok..." I said as I grabbed the book out of my bag

" Now I have time to start reading this book" I said to myself

" But first..." I said " Ma'am, can we stop for a sec?" I asked

" Sure thing dear" she replied as she pulled over

" Ok, now to summon Lulu" I whispered to myself

" Open Gate of the Dog, LULU!" I shouted ( but quiet, so the others didn't hear )

" LUUUUU!" Lulu cheered

" I'm glad your back too" I said as I picked her up " now who's ready to read the book?"

" Luuu!" she cheered

" Me too!" I cheered

We both went back into the carriage

" Ok, let's keep going" I said

The lady nodded

We were back on track now, and I was getting ready to read my book

" Great news Lulu, before I left the guild, I bought the latest magic glasses" I commented " so now I could change the langue on them for me to understand it"

Lulu jumped up with joy

" Ok, so I'll change the langue to Magully and... done!" I said

I put them on and flipped threw the pages

About five minutes later, I finished reading.

" Luuu?" Lulu said

I didn't replied

" What's wrong dear?" the lady asked " you look frighten"

My eyes wide open of fear

" N-No, I'm o-ok" I replied shaking with fear

She nodded

{ I can't believe what I just read }

{ I can't tell Lulu, or the driver, I must stay quiet }


	19. Chapter 19

( The next day, we arrived in a small town )

" Luuu!" Lulu cheered

{ Lulu is so excited to e somewhere new }

" Yeah I know Lulu, somewhere new, but I can't be seen at the moment" I told her " or I'll be caught"

Lulu nodded sadly

" But maybe we could go somewhere to eat" I said " would you enjoy that?"

" Luuuu!" she cheered

" Then let's go" I said as I walked out of the carriage " you can go eat if you want ma'am"

" Thank you miss, I'll be back she said as she walked off

I put my hood on and made sure the other weren't near by.

" Where do you want to eat?" I asked

" Luuu" Lulu replied

" That does sound good right now" I said " let's see if the have one here"

We headed off the the place Lulu wanted to eat at

" Great, they do have one here" I said as we walked in the Barbecue Steak house

" It smells great in here" I said to Lulu as we sat down

" Now may I take your orders?" the waitress asked

" Luuu" Lulu said

" Umm" the waitress said

" She wants the baby barbecue ribs" I said " and I'll have the Fire Ribs and steak, extra smokey please"

She looked at me crazy like

" You must be a fire dragon slayer, we haven't had one of you in 14 years" she commented

" We added that meal ever since a young dragon slayer came here 14 years ago" she added " he told us he wanted that and he ate 10 plates of it!"

" That was my dad, he eats alot " I said

" Well ether way, your order will be here shortly" she said as she walked away

" Lulu, I can't believe that my dad was here once, it's cool" I commented

Lulu nodded

About 10 minutes later, are food finally came out

" Man Lulu, are food looks good" I said as I sucked the flames

" Yum, now for the meat" I said

Lulu grabbed her ribs and started to eat

{ Lulu is so cute when she eats }

" Luuu?" Lulu said after finishing her food

" Can we talk about it when we're back on the road?" I commented " cause I'm trying to enjoy my last rib"

Lulu nodded

I finished my rib and got up

" Ok, lets go back" I said as I wiped my face

Lulu nodded and got down from her seat

We walked to the door, but I stopped when I saw Nashi and the others coming towards the place

" Oh great, Lulu come here" I said as I picked up Lulu

I walked over to the waitress

" Umm, where is the bathroom?" I asked

" Over there" She pointed

I ran over before Nashi and the others walked in

I locked the door and fell to the floor

" Man, I could have got in caught, right Lulu?" I commented

Lulu nodded

" Well, better make sure my coat is on right." I said as I walked to the mirrors

I fixed the coat and made sure my hood was on right

" They won't recognize me..." I said as I opened the door with Lulu hidden in my coat " hopefully"

I walked out, and headed to the door, when I got out, I ran to the carriage, and got inside.


	20. Chapter 20

I looked outside the window to see if they were there

" Man, that was too close" I said as I took off my hood

Lulu nodded

" Luuu." Lulu said

" Yeah I know..." I said " I did promise"

I sat up more

" The book said that guild wars were made cause of a person having two guild marks..." I said sadly " and there are only two ways three way to make a mark go away.."

Lulu looked at me concern

" One is to destroy the other guild and the mark will go away..." I whispered with tears " two, you can remove the skin were the guild mark is or..."

I started to cry

"... or kill that person with two marks.." I cried

Lulu ran over and hugged me

"... I w-wish I c-could tell Nashi and the others..." I cried " ... they w-would know w-what to do.."

Lulu hugged me tighter

I whipped the tears away

" Thank you Lulu.." I said with a small smile " and do you know what that means?"

Lulu shook her head no

" It means I can't give up now, or ever!" I cheered

Lulu jumped up with joy

Just then, the driver came back

" Oh, sorry miss, did I take too long?" She asked

" Oh no ma'am, I just came back a little bit early, that's all" I replied

" Ok, good to know" she commented " know I think we need to get a move on, looks like the others are done with their meal"

I looked out the window again and saw them moveing

" Yup, let's go!" I said cheerfully

" On it miss" she said as we started moving

From the window, I could see everyone laughing and smiling

{ I wish I was with you guys }

We all headed back on the road, getting closer and closer to Raven Tail every hour.

The next three hours where boring, we all just walk, but I felt like something was up with Nashi

{ Nashi keeps looking back at my carriage... maybe he knows!}

I started to get worried

{ No, it's just your just seeing things Nalu, stay focus }

I tried to get my mine off the topic, but it just kept popping up

{ Think of something else, think of something else, think of- }

I stop thinking when I saw everyone stop in the middle of the road

" Stop the carriage" I said as I kept looking at the window

" Got it miss" she replied as she stopped the carriage

{ what going on? }

Just then Nashi turned around and started to walk to the carriage

" Oh no, OH NO!" I repeated

" Ummm, what to do what to do" I said scared " I have an idea!"

I grabbed Gemini's key

" Gate of The Twins, GEMINI!" I shouted

Gemini came out from a puff of clouds

" Hi Nalu" one of the Gemini's said

" What do you need Nalu?" the other Gemini asked

" Don't have time for chit chat, I need you to transform into her" I said pointing to the driver

" Yes Nalu" both Gemini's said as they changed into the driver

" Now Lulu, can you go back for now, I'll summon you when I'm done" I said

Lulu nodded and went back to the celestial world

" Ok ma'am, you have to say that you are on the road to the mountains with your twin sister, and you thought following them was a good idea" I told her " got it?"

" Yes miss" she said

I hid under my stuff and stayed quiet

Nashi finally reteach the carriage after I hid

" Excuse me ladies, but why are you following us?" Nashi questioned

" Oh, sorry if it seemed weird, but we are new to this area, and we were trying to get to the mountains" The lady said

" But we didn't know how to get there, so we thought we'd follow you there" Gemini said

" How do you know we were going there?" Nashi question

" We over heard you, well, more I heard you say you were heading somewhere in the mountains" I the lady said

" Don't worry, when we get there, we are gonna stop there" Gemini commented

" Well then, I'll be going" Nashi said as he left

" We did it!" Gemini cheered

" Yeah nice acting" the lady commented

" Nalu, you can come out now" Gemini said

I came out

" That was great guys, you did very-" I was cut of by my tiredness

" You must have waist too much magical energy having Lulu open and summoning me" Gemini said

" Yeah, y-your right, y-you better head b-back" I commented " oh, a-and tell Lulu i-it might t-take awhile t-till I can s-summon her a-again"

Gemini nodded and went back

" L-Let's keep g-going" I told her as I laid down

" Yes miss.." she whispered

I fell asleep with the sound of rocks flying around the ground


	21. Chapter 21

When I woke up, it was late at night, and I could see the stars and the moon out

" Naluna..." I whispered to myself

A flash back began

" Nalu! What are you doing?" young Nashi said

{ I was 5 then, and Nashi was 8 }

" I'm looking at the stars..." I replied staring off " aren't they pretty?"

Nashi nodded

" Yeah, do you know any names?" he asked as he walked to the window

" Umm, there's Gemini, and there Leo, and that's Caricorn!" I said pointing at the stars

" Wow, there like Mom's celestial keys right?" He asked smiling

I nodded

" Cool..." he commented " you know so much about the stars don't you?"

I giggled

" Hey, I have a nickname for you" Nashi said

" Really, what?" I asked smiling

" Naluna..." Nashi said " like the moon"

I jumped up with glee

" I love it Nashi!" I cheered as I hugged him " thank you..."

" Your welcome Naluna" He said hugging me back

" You guys are suppose to be in bed!" Lucy yelled from down stairs " I'll send you father up there"

" Yeah, we are so scared." we laughed

" Then I'm coming up!" she said

We stopped laughing and ran into bed

" Kids, are you still alive!" Nastu yelled

" We are fine..." I said

" Just scared" Nashi said as he turned off the lamp in are room

"Goodnight... Naluna.." Nashi whispered

" Goodnight.." I whispered back

The flash back ended

" Heh, you called me Naluna, cause of the stars" I whispered to myself " I wish I was with you"

I looked at Nashi and the others

{ they look so happy, and Reiki laughing as hard as Sylvia is }

I giggled quietly, I got up some more and crawled over the the driver

" Umm, ma'am, where are we?" I asked

She looked over her shoulder and at me

" Oh miss, you awake.." she said smiling " we are half way there"

" Oh great, thank you ma'am" I replied

I sat back down, and went back looking out the window

{ we'll be there soon, and I'll be able to hug Nashi }

{ I did't know how hard it is to be able to see the person you miss, but not be able to hug or talk, it feels terrible }

I looked down

" I miss you all, so much..." I whispered as I started to tear up

I tried to stop, but they kept flowing

" N-NashI... I-I wish I w-was with you.." I said crying

The driver looked back at me

" Oh miss, you are getting home sick?" she asked stopping the carriage

I nodded crying

She opened up her arms, and I ran to them

" It's ok if your sad, you'll be with them soon..." she said rubbing her hand on my head

{ Mom use to do this when I was sad..}

I started to cry even more

{ I miss Mom and Dad so much, they been gone for a year on the S class mission}

" It's ok.." she said softly " you ok.."

I whipped the tears away

" Your right" I said getting up " thank you ma'am"

She nodded softly

" Well then, I'll keep driving, you should go back to sleep" she said

We kept moving, but I couldn't sleep, I kept looking at the stars till I fell asleep


	22. Chapter 22

By morning, we were in a small town near a huge lake.

" Wow, it's so pretty here" I said looking at the lake

" In deed miss, that is Lake Misty" she commented

" Weird name for a lake" I said to the driver

" It is weird, but they named it for a special reason" she said " but I do not why"

I nodded

{ it's still a pretty town, and the others seem to be having fun }

I smiled seeing everyone having, and seeing Nashi be flown threw the air by Reiki

" Were almost there" I whispered " almost..."

A week later... we are making are way to the mountain ranges.

Lulu tugged on my coat

" What is it Lulu?" I asked her

" Luuu" Lulu said

" Yeah I know that we are gonna have to walk when we get to the mountain ranges" I replied

" Luu?" Lulu said

" Yes, we might get caught, but it'll be too late to send me back" I said as I grabbed the book again

" Luu?"Lulu said

I looked at her

" I'm trying to see if there is any other way to stop this madness" I said going threw the book again

I looked at the book for an hour til we reached the last town

" Well miss, this is where you get off.." she said " please be careful"

I nodded as I grabbed my stuff

" I will, and thank you for what you did for me" I replied

" Goodbye miss" she said as she rode off

I waved by as she left

{ Now I'm on my own }

I grabbed Lulu and put her in my bag

" I don't want them to see you" I said to her

Lulu nodded

We started walking to the mountain ranges

As we walked, my back started to hurt again

" Lulu.." I said as we walked " do you know what I should do about my mark?"

Lulu looked down and shook her head

" Yeah, I knew you wouldn't know" I commented " still, I wish I knew.."

I looked at her

" Cause I don't want any guilds to be destroyed, even if it's Raven Tail" I said " and I don't want to cut the mark out, or..."

Lulu lokked at me again

"... or die" I said scared " my options aren't the greatest, but I'm gonna have to choose"

Lulu petted my arm, knowing that I was scared once about a mission.

I smiled at her

" Thank you Lulu for listening to me" I said as I pet her " how could I live without you"


	23. Chapter 23

As we made it to the mountain range, everyone started to act weird

{ is something wrong? }

I got closer, to see that everyone had their weapons out

" Somethings not right" I whispered to Lulu

Lulu nodded

Just then, a gang of people jumped out of no where and attack them

{ Oh no! }

" Look what we have here" said one of them

" Looks like we caught us some fairies trying to get to are guild" said another one

They laugh

" Well, that's not why we are here" said one " where's Nalu?"

Nashi and the others look at each other

" Why you wanna know" Sylvia scolded " she's not in your guild!"

Rin grabbed her shoulder to calm her down

" Your wrong" the man said " she has our mark burned on her back"

" So that means she's ours, and we need her" the other man said

" You'll never get her over my dead body!" Nashi yelled

One of the men grinned

" That can be arranged" the man said as he attacked him

" NO!" I yelled as I blocked the shot

" Nalu!?" Rosemary said as she caught me " what are you doing here!?"

" I followed you guys, you really think I wouldn't come?" I replied as I got up " but for now, less talk, more fighting"

Everyone nodded

" Gate of the twins, Gemini!" I shouted

" What you need Nalu?" the twins asked

" I need you to transform into me" I said " make it quick"

Gemini turned into me while everyone was fighting

" Nashi!" I yelled " Fire Dragon Roar at 3...2...1!"

" FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Nashi, Gemini, and I yelled

Me, Gemini, and Nashi burned them, but they were just more puppets

" Man, what is with Raven Tail and their puppets" Reiki said

I shrugged

" Nalu, what were you thinking?!" Nashi scolded " Raven Tails out to get you now, and you follow us!"

" I'm not a little kid any more!" I yelled back " this is my fight too you know!"

Nashi turned away

" But really Nalu, why did you come?" Storm asked

" I came.. I came..." I trailed off cause of fear

{ I don't want to tell them }

" Nalu, answer Storm" Reiki said

I looked at Lulu

" I came because of the mark" I replied " I learned that there are 3 ways to make the mark go away"

Everyone looked at me

" 1 is that you destroy the other guild to make one mark go away" I said " 2 is that you cut the mark out, and 3 is..."

Everyone's eyes widen

"... 3 is that I die..." I said on the break of tears

Sylvia ran over and hugged me

" No.." Nashi said " ... there must be some other way!"

" Nashi please calm do-" I was cut off from his anger

" How am I suppose to be calm?!" he yelled

I ran over to him

" Your my little sister, I'm suppose to prot-" I cut him off

" No... you don't _need_ to protect me, I can handle myself" I said hugging him

Nashi calmed down and nodded

" Now that that's is over, can we continue moving" Rosemary said

" Yeah, more of those puppets might come if we stay" Reiki commented as he kept walking

Everyone started heading to Raven Tail

As I walked next to Nashi, I graded his arm and hold it tight

Nashi looked at me

" I'm glad to be here now with you guys..." I said smiling

Nashi smiled back


	24. Chapter 24

We walk for what seem like forever, by that time it was sunset

" Listen up, we are about a day way from Raven Tail" Reiki said in a firm voice

" And we all should be perpaired for anything" Rosemary commented

Everyone nodded

We all set up camp near a small cave, and Nalu made a fire

" So what's for dinner?" I asked

" Umm, well I don't know, it's random" Nashi replied

Nalu gave him a quick grin

" What are you up to Nalu?" Nashi questioned

" You'll see" I replied as I got up

I walked over to Rosemary

" Rosemary, can I cook tonight?" I asked

" Sure" she replied with a smile

About 10 minutes later, I finish some Flamen Chicken Wings

" Wow, where did you learn how to make this" Nashi said as he ate the flames of the wings

" Oh, it was something I learn at this place" I replied " I thought you might like it... and maybe everyone else"

As I past out the plates, everyone blew off the flames

" Ok, hope you enjoy" I commented as I started to eat

As everyone started to eat, their eyes began to water

" Man... this s-stuff in hot" Storm said as he started drinking water

" Y-Yeah, my mouth feels like... like" Sylvia couldn't finish her sentence because of how hot it was

Me and Nashi were cracking up, we both saw the most toughest people that we know ( that was Reiki and Rosemary ) start to tear up

" Are these Dragon Flame Wings?!" he asked me laughing

I nodded

Everyone ( but me and Nashi ) were freaking out because of the heat

" My tongue is on fire!" Rin yelled

I giggled

{ it's so funny seeing them act this way, I really did miss them }

A hour later, everyone has calm down, and now are trying to sleep

Me and Nashi were on watch

" Hey Nashi..." I whispered to him " do you miss Mom and Dad?"

Nashi looked at me

" Of course I miss them, I miss Dad always playing around" he replied " and all of Mom's celestial spirits"

I leaned against him

" You think they're ever gonna come back from that S class mission?" I asked

He grabbed my hand

" Of course they will" he replied with a smile " so you should keep writing to them"

" Yeah your right" I said

" Well, I done" Nashi commented as he laid down " goodnight Naluna"

" Goodnight Nashi..." I said as I grabbed my bag

{ Nashi's right, I should keep writting }

I grabbed out a pen and paper and started writing to Mom


	25. Chapter 25

_**Dear Mom and Dad,**_

 _ **So thing got a little crazy since last time I wrote to you both, well I did follow Nashi and the others to Raven Tail, and I almost got caught, but lucky for me, I had Gemini to act like the twin sister of the driver as I hid. It was pretty awesome, but I also had Lulu out so it drained a lot out of me, but I was ok. Another thing I want to add is that the first town we went to was a town that Dad went too, how do I know this, I ordered the Firey Wings and Steak ( extra smoky ), and the waitress told me that the last person to order that was a fire wizard with pink hair, crazy right. Well, I have nothing to say at the moment, I love you both, bye.**_

 _ **Love your Daughter,**_

 _ **Nalu**_


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of foot steps.

I got and looked around

{ I smell something odd }

I pushed Nashi to wake him up

" Nashi, get up" I whispered trying not to wake the others

" What is it Nalu, I'm trying to sleep" Nashi said rolling over to the other side

" Something up, I smell it" I told him pushing him harder

He wouldn't move, so I had to use plan B

I got up and went to where I think the noise and smell is coming from

As I walked farther and farther way from everyone, I could here the steps more clearly

{ Raven Tail puppets! }

I hid behind a brush to listen to what they are saying

" Do you even know where you are going?" questioned one man

" Yes, the boss said they were some where over there" the other man replied

The one man rolled his eyes

" Why do we even care about these fairy pest?" the one man questioned again

The other man looked back at him

" Because they have something we own" he replied in a cold voice

" Oh you mean the dragon slayer girl" the man commented

{ Me, oh great, there here to get me again?! Don't they have a hoddy or something }

I ran quietly back to camp

" Guys! Get up!" I shouted " Raven Tail puppets are coming!"

Everyone woke up

" Wait what?" Sylvia asked getting up

" We should stay and fight" Rin said

" No" Reiki said in a firm voice

" We'll blow our cover" Rosemary added

" Then lets get going" Storm said as he started grabbing his stuff

Everyone hurried to cover they're tracks

" How did you know they where coming " Nashi asked as we all headed toward Raven Tail

" Remember, I told you I felt like something was't right" I replied

He nodded

10 minutes later, we reached a hill top.

" Ok Nalu, you think you can explain why we needed to leave now" Sylvia questioned

Everyone looked at me

" Fine, those puppets where trying to track me down for god knows what" I said

" Why?" Nashi asked

" I told you, I have no idea" I replied

Everyone stared at Raven Tail's guild hall

" Then let's find out" Storm said

Everyone cheered

{ Man, they're still excited to fight }

We all headed towards Raven Tail again, but this time everyone was pumped up.

" You ready Nashi?" I asked with a grin

" You bet I am!" He said playfully punching me

We laughed


	27. Chapter 27

As we got closer to Raven Tail, we all saw more and more of Raven Tail's puppets

{ This place is heavily guard }

We had to stay hidden, but it was getting harder and harder to get by them.

Till finally we reached a dead end ( means a bunch of puppets that we would be able to sneak past )

" What do we do now?" Sylvia and Rin asked

" Do we fight?" Storm asked as well

" No.. well... I don't know!" Rosemary scolded quietly

Reiki patted her on the back to help her calm down

" Not helping Reiki" Rosemary muttered under her breath

He stopped

{ what to do, what to do, what to-}

" I have an idea" I said to everyone " I can use Gemini to turn into me and get all the puppets attention, and then she'll run off making all the puppets chase after her"

We all stand in silence for a moment till finally Reiki spoke up

" I think we should give Nalu's plan a try" Reiki said

" I mean, that are only option at the moment" Rosemary commented

Everyone nodded and then looked at me.

I grabbed Gemini's key

" Gate of the Twins, Gemini!" I shouted

Gemini came out of a cloud of blue

" Yes Nalu" the twins said

" I need you to change into me, and then get all of the puppets away from the guild" I told them

Gemini nodded and changed into me

" Good luck Nalu" Gemini said before running off

We all watch as Gemini got all the puppet guards to chase after them

" Now!" Rosemary said running strait tho the guild hall doors

We all burst threw the doors to what seemed like an empty dark room

" Well well, isn't this a surprise" a man in the shadows said " looks like we caught some fairies and... oh well look here, it's are new member"

Nashi looked at me

" Nalu Dragoneel..." the man said

My eyes widen in fear

" No..." I said under my breath " NO!"

Flames formed around me

" I'M NOT PART OF YOUR GUILD YOU EVIL DEMON!" I yelled

" Now that what I want to see, show me your power Nalu" the man said

" Nalu, you must calm down" Nashi said

But my anger grew bigger till the whole room lit up, that's when we all were able to see the mans face, it was Gramps son

" Nalu!" Storm yelled " you need to calm down"

I still wouldn't

{ you destroyed 7 guilds, you caused me pain, you caused my guild pain, and now yo-}

I stopped thinking, because Nashi jumped and hugged me

" Nalu... please.." Nashi said as he hugged me

My flames finally died down

" Thank you Nashi..." I said before fallinf into his arms

" Oh dang, it was getting interesting" Gramps said with a sick grin

" Nalu, you waisted to much magic energy on your angry" Rosemary said

" And don't forget that Gemini is still running" Reiki commented

" O-Oh right" I said as I closed Gemini's gate

I got up from Nashi's arms

" So now, what do you want from me?" I questioned as I gave him a glare.


	28. Chapter 28

The man chuckled

" I see you parents never told you" he said " there is a hidden power in all dragon slayers"

Me and Nashi looked at each other

" What kind?" questioned Nashi

" A power for you to release your inner dragon" Gramps son said looking at me " and this power is very rare you see, and we need it, so if we track down a dragon slayer, all we need to do was get that person are mark"

" You baster" Storm shouted

The man chuckled

" Baster is right, so what are you all gonna do about it?" he said with a sick grin

Then he pulled out some kind of orb, that had their mark on it.

{ what is that }

He pressed something on it to make it start glowing

That's when my back started to hurt, as if I was getting hit by rocks or something

" Do you feel it Nalu, the pain" the man said looking at me

I tried to hide it, and it seemed to be working, till he did something else

" Nalu?" Nashi said with caution as he walk over to me

I went down on one knee, the pain was getting worse

{ what is that orb he is holding }

" W-What is t-that thing?" I questioned

" Oh this?" he said shaking the orb in his hand " this helps me punish my guild mates if they do something wrong"

" How can you punish your guild like that?!" Rosemary said " that beyond evil! "

" Why yes it is " he said " and right now, I need to punish my _guild mate_ "

I sank lower and lower to the ground, not letting myself scream or cry

" N-No.." I said " I-I'm not g-gonna ever b-be in y-your guild!"

To me, I think he was surprise

" Nalu, you ok?" Nashi said with fear

" I-I'm fine" I replied " just go get him"

Nashi nodded

" Let's go then" Rosemary said as Reiki and her equipped swords

Sylvia and Rin made a storm of Water

And Storm made a wall of ice

" Ready?" Nashi said

" Ready" everyone replied ( but me )

Everyone attacked, but it seemed that the attacks weren't even touching him.

" What is this" Reki said as he tried to hit him over and over again

" Must be a shield of some kind" Rosemary said

" We must break threw" Storm said as he send another attack

" This is weak" Gramps son said as he threw all of them back

They all hit the way

{ this pain... I can't handle this much longer }

Now I was laying on the floor

" I didn't feel any pain" Nashi said as he looked at himself

" Not one cut" Rin said

The cuts appeared on me and I felt everyone's pain instead of them

" Nalu!" Nashi said running over " you... you... you put one on us!"

I weakly nodded

" I-I would r-rather die t-than live without y-you guys" I said with a tears in my eyes

Everyone teared up, even Reiki and Rosemary, and they never cry

" S-Stop being s-such a softy" I said with a grin

He laughed

" N-Now go on, f-fight for me" I said putting my hand on his cheek

He nodded and got up

" Lets go" he said running toward the man in the cape

Everyone nodded and followed behind him


	29. Chapter 29

They all attacked again

{ what am I gonna do }

I thought back to what the man said

 _" Dragon slayer have a hidden power "_

A flash back again

( I was 10 years old )

" Natsu! Calm down" Lucy yelled

Natsu had flames all around him, the flames getting bigger and bigger

A man was trying to get to me and Nashi, thinking he could keep us hostage. Me and Nashi were hiding, watching everything.

" Nashi, whats wrong with Dad?" I said in a scared voice

" I don't know" he said

" Natsu!" Lucy yelled as she tried to get near him

" No, stay back" Natsu yelled

Soon the flames consumed him, we could see him.

" Dad..." I said crying

" NATSU!" Lucy yelled

The man saw us hidding and tried to grab me

" Nashi!" I yelled  
" Nalu!" Lucy and Nashi yelled

Then, out of the flames, a man, half dragon, half man, came out

" Let go of her.." he said " LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!"

{ Dad? }

" Natsu..." Lucy said with tears

Nashi had his eyes wide open, scared but amazed.

The man holding me dropped me and started to run

Natsu spread wings and took off after the man, he found the man and pinned him down

" You'll pay for this you low life piece of trash!" Natsu scolded as he grabbed the mans next

" No, Natsu stop!" Lucy yelled as she ran over

" Lucy..." Natsu said as he dropped the man

He turned back to normal and fell

The flash back ended

{ I remember seeing that power, I can do that too? }

I slowly got up, but fell, I notice that everyone was on the ground, but not in pain

" Wow, what a better punishment then seeing your friends in-" he stop talking when he notice that they weren't hurt " What?! how could you-"

He saw me a beat'en up

" A forbidden protection spell, you are much more clever then I thought" he commented

He hit them all again, makeing me fall again

" Stop this!" Nashi yelled

" Yeah, she doesn't deserve this kind of treatment" Storm yelled

" Fine" he said rolling his eyes " I'll stop"

He threw everyone into a magic cage

" Try to get out of that" he laughed

" Oh look at poor little Nalu" he said with a sick smile " so helpless, so weak, you couldn't even help your friends"

He laughed

" You'll _never_ be as tough as your Father or Mother" he said

Flames formed around me

" How can you be so evil" said getting up " how are you even related to Gramps!"

He chuckled

" Yeah I asked that myself sometimes" he said looking at the floor

The flames grew bigger and bigger, till I was unseen

" You know what?" I said in the flames

I came out as a half dragon half girl person

" you'll never be as strong as me" I said with a grin as I walked towards him

* * *

( by the way, she kinda looked like Mirajanes demon self, but her hairs down )


	30. Chapter 30

As I got closer, I could tell he was scared.

" Wasn't this what you wanted, me to unlock my inner power" I said with and evil grin " now... you'll pay the price!"

I ran over and broke threw the cage

" Get out now!" I shouted

Gramps son tried the run, but I caught up to him

Nashi and the others watched in horror

" That's not Nalu..." Nashi said " it's her anger taken control of her power of a dragon and making her dark "

" How do we stop this" Storm asked

" W-Well I don't know" Nashi said " I've only seen this once and that was years ago"

" Well she must remember if she's doing it right now" Reiki commented

Rosemary hit him in the head

" Not helping" She said

I was attacking the man with all my might, he wasn't gonna last long.

" She's gonna kill him!" Sylvia said

" That's the point" I said in a cold evil voice " this evil man shouldn't live"

" Nalu, this isn't you.." Nashi said " your kind, and strong, and you would never kill anything"

" Well..." I said " you thought wrong!"

The man tried to stab me, but then I grabbed his wrist

" You think I would be easy to kill?" I said with an evil grin

I threw him across the room

" I'm not weak as I was before" I said walking towards him

" Nalu, stop this now!" Rosemary said

I looked at her

" You think your so tough don't you?" I said in a evil voice " well your not now, your as weak as an ant compared to me!"

I grabbed her

" So you better watch it!" I said as I threw her to the ground

" Rosemary!" Reiki said

" Man, I miss feeling pain" Rosemary said

" How dare you hurt her, she's your friend!" Reiki shouted

" _Friend_?" I questioned " who needs friends when you got power!"

" Yup, not Nalu" Rin commented as he grabbed Sylvia's arm and pulled her away

I gave an evil laugh and walked over to Gramps son

" Please Nalu, have mercy.." he begged

" Mercy?" I said in a mad voice " have mercy on the person who destroyed 7 poor guilds?!"

" You never gave them mercy, why should I give you?!" I shouted as I grabbed him " I'm doing the world a favor for killing you evil scum!"

" NO Nalu!" Nashi said yelled as he ran over

I grabbed his neck, but I stopped.

I looked behind me to see Nashi hugging me

" Nalu, if your in there, stop this madness" Nashi begged " please... Naluna..."

When I heard that world, I felt my energy drain out

I dropped the man and fell to the floor.

" T-Thank you N-Nashi..." I said quietly " t-hank y-you..."

I passed out

I could still hear the cries of the others

" Nalu!" Everyone yelled

I felt someone holding me

" Nalu... come back..." Nashi cried " NALU PLEASE COME BACK! Don't leave me!"

I tired to say something, but my words were unheared

{ whats happening? Am I dying? }

I tried moving, but it felt like I was underwater

{ Nashi... Storm... Sylvia... Rin... Rosemary... Reiki... everyone... I'm sorry }

I blacked out


	31. Chapter 31

I felt like I was flouting, I didn't know if I was dead or not.

I could still hear voices, I could hear Nashi talking, and Sylvia crying, I wish I could speak up.

I felt as if I was being hugged

{ Nashi must be holding me }

I tried to listen to what they were saying

" We won't be able to carry her far, we'll have to leave her" Reiki stated

" Nashi we have to go, the puppets will be back any minute now" Rosemary said

" No, I'm not leaving her" Nashi protested " she's all I got now"

" Well I'm not gonna let you stay here" Reiki said

" No I'm not-" he stopped

I was able to move my hand to his cheek

" N-No N-Nashi, y-you w-will g-go" I said with the energy I had left " I-If y-you ll-live, I-I live"

I felt Nashi grab my hand

" No, I not leaving you!" Nashi yelled

" R-Reiki, R-Rosemary, t-take h-him..." I said before I dropped my hand

I still heard, but couldn't do anything about now

" Naluna!" he shouted as he left

It went silent, till I heard foot steps near me

" Nalu... it's me Storm" Storm said " I wanted you to know that I... I l-like you"

I started to blush, well he couldn't see it but I am

" So that's why I came back" he said

I felt something warm on my cheek

{ OMG, did he kiss me on the cheek! I wish I could move... }

" Goodbye... Nalu..." he said leaving

The door close

{ Well, I guess this is it. I'll miss everyone }

I heard voices come threw the door

" Look its her" a man yelled

" But how did are boss get beat'n" another man said

" It must be her, the power he talked about" a man said

" Well lets-" the man was cut off

" Oh no, it's him!" a man said " the fire dragon slayer and the Celestial princess!"

{ wait, fire dragon slayer, celestial princess, they call Nashi fire dragon descendent, that only means...}

" Nalu!" two familiar voices shouted

{ Mom? Dad? }

" There's Nalu" Lucy said running over

" I'll keep them away" Natsu added

I felt two hand on my face

" Nalu, Nalu!" Lucy said " Nalu come on, don't play tricks"

I felt the hands go away

" Gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy shouted

" Yes beautiful" he said

" Not now, pick up Nalu and lets get out of here" she said as she ( most likely ) ran to the door

Leo picked me up and started to run

" Wow, you've gotten more beautiful since last time" Leo said

" Stop hitting on my wife and daughter" Natsu scolded

" All right" he said

{ I can't believe that my Mom and Dad are here, it's been a year since I saw them, I missed them so much, can't wait for Nashi to see this }


	32. Chapter 32

{ I wonder where we are }

I listen in to what they were saying

" Lucy, you haven't put Leo away in days, your losing to much magic energy" Natsu complained " we can stop for-"

" No Natsu, we need to get to the guild for someone the help her" Lucy snapped " only someone from are guild will deal with this"

" Ok Luce, just getting worried that's all" Natsu commented

" Worried about me?!" Lucy scolded " worry about your daughter that we haven't seen in a year and hasn't woken up yet!"

{ I wish I could move or something, Mom is tired from having Leo out too long }

{ Maybe I should try talking }

" M-Mom... D-Dad..." I whispered

" Nalu?" Lucy said rushing over " Oh my god Nalu, we've missed you and your brother so much"

She grabbed my hand

{ Man, I wish I could open my eyes, I want to see Mom and Dad some much right now }

" Hey Nalu, you looking good... what happen" he asked

{ I need to tell them about the mark }

" M-Mark... R-Raven T-Tail... b-back.." I whispered

" What do you mean" Lucy asked

" Can you talk normal?" Natsu asked

I heared a hit or something, Mom might have hit him in the arm for saying that.

" B-Back... m-my b-back..." I whispered to them

{ hopefully they understand what I'm trying to say }

" I think there's something on her back" Lucy commented " flip her over Leo "

" Ok beautiful" he said as he flipped me over

Natsu pulled up my shirt to see the Raven Tail mark.

" Oh my god..." Lucy trailed off at the sight of the mark

" They burned you with their mark?!" Natsu said with rage

" Natsu, calm down" Lucy said " yes, I know its bad but we can fix it... I think"

I wanted to say something else, but I couldn't do anything now

" Let's just get back to the guild.." Lucy said " we could do something there"

" Ok Luce" he said walking away

Leo flipped me back and started walking

{ what happen to Raven Tail and Gramps son? }

I kept thinking while they walked, and I was really thinking what happened to me

What seemed like an hour later, I heared someone open a door

" It's been awhile since we've been to the guild hall" Lucy said

" Yeah, lets just get inside" Natsu added

I felt warmth from inside the guild hall

{ it feels so nice in here }

I heared a gasp from a bunch of people

" I-Is that Natsu and Lucy?" Gramps said

" And Nalu!" Sylvia yelled

I heared a door open

" Mom, Dad... and Nalu?" Nashi said running down the stairs

" Nashi!" Lucy yelled hugging him

" Man Nashi, you've grown" Natsu added

" Is Nalu ok?" Nashi asked with caution

" We think... she barely spoke earlier" Lucy said

" Let me have a look at her Erinine said walking over

{ Oh god, please don't be mad at me when, more of if I wake up }

Erinine looked at me

" Take her to the Health Room" she said walking over there

Leo took me over there and laid me down on the bed

Lucy closed Leo's gate and fell into the chair near the door

" Natsu was right about the magic" Lucy commented

Erinine put a magic screen to scan me

" Hmmm" Erinine said looking at the screen

" Can I come in?" Nashi asked opening the door a crack

" Yes" Erinine said still looking at the screen

Nashi came in and sat in the chair next to my bed

" Nashi..." Lucy said " what happened to her?"

Nashi looked down

" Long story Mam" he said

{ Nashi... }


	33. Chapter 33

He began t tell Mom what happen

An hour later, Nashi finished telling what happened

" So you had to leave her there..." Lucy trailed off " She made you go... so you'd live..."

She looked down

" She wanted to save you guys" Lucy said " heh... sounds like something me or your father would do..."

Nashi smiled

" Yeah, it does" he said " I just wish I could see her smile again..."

{ Nashi, I want to smile, I really do, but... }

" She's in a trance..." Erinine said looking away from the screen " the evil dragon self you told us about, the transformation sealed Nalu in a place in her mind"

{ wow, that's what happen to me? }

" When will she wake up" Nashi asked

" Don't asked me, asked her" Erinine said pointing to my Mom

" Wait Mom?" he said confused " you know about this?"

Lucy nodded sadly

" Yes, it happened to your father when you were both kids" She omitted " but I never think it would happen to you two..."

She teared up

" Your father was out for a week, but he didn't use full power..." Lucy said in sad voice " but I might take a month or even a year for her to wake up, or could probably never wake up..."

{ a-a month?! Or a year?! Or never...No... no! }

" I can lose her, no... I'm not gonna lose her!" Nashi shouted " I-I can't lose her!"

{ I need to say something! }

I moved my arm to him

" N-Nashi..." I whispered

Nashi looked at me

" Nalu..." he said " oh my god Nalu!"

He hugged me

Lucy called for everyone, and everyone came rushing in

" E-Everyone... I-I m-miss y-you a-all..." I said " I-I c-can't o-open m-my e-eyes..."

" Its part of the trance, she won't be able to talk or move as well" Erinine commented " and she won't be able to see, but she'll hear you"

" I-I..." I couldn't finish my sentence

I passed out, and my hand fell down

{ Not again }

" N-Nalu, are you still there?" Nashi said with caution " please answer..."

" Nashi, she wouldn't be able to move or talk for long" Erinine said in a sad voice " I'm sorry I can't do more..."

Erinine rushed out of the room, leaveing everyone else with questions

{ Oh world, let me wake up soon... }


	34. Chapter 34

About a month later, I still laid in bed, waiting to wake up.

I have had many people stay nights in my room waiting

{ Ok, it's been about a month, so lets try this again }

I tried to lift open my eyes, I started to see sunlight

{ Its working! }

I lifted my eyes open harder, till they were finally open

I put my arm up to block the sun out of my eyes

" Wow, its so bright out here..." I commented getting up from the bed

I walked over to the mirror

" My hair has gotten longer, and I'm pail, must be because I haven't eaten or something" I said slowly walking to the door

When I opened the door, I heared everyone in the dinning hall.

As I walked closer, I saw my Mom and Dad with Nashi, eating flaming pudding

{ It smells so good }

When I finally got there, the room fell silent

" Hi guys" I said with a smile

" NALU!" everyone yelled running over to me

" We all missed you" Lucy said with a smile and tears

" Even though we did get to see you" Natsu commented

" Heh" I said hugging everyone

" Nalu..." Nashi said to me " don't you ever do that to me again!"

He playfully pushed me, but I still fell

" I'm still a little weak from not eating" I commented getting back up " by the way, can I have 20 plates of flaming pudding"

Everyone laughed

" You got it" Novr said running into the kitchen

{ So nice to be back }

Everyone sat back down, and I sat with my Mom, Dad, and Nashi

" So tell me... what happened since I was out?" I asked eating my first plate of flaming pudding

" Well... don't know where to start.." Nashi said thinking

" How about what happened to Raven Tail" Lucy suggested

" Ok, so about a week after you got back, Gramps send Rosemary, Reiki, Sylvia, and Rin to see if they could find out any new information about Raven Tails where abouts" Nashi said " finally we were able to track them down in a cave under a city, we reported it to the magic councial, and the next day they were caught"

" Well that's great news" I said eating now my 15th plate of flaming pudding

I finished my 15th plate another questioned popped up in my head

{ Where's Storm, I need to talk to him about what happened }

I started blushing just thinking about it, then Nashi looked over

" You ok Nalu?" he asked

I looked at him with big eyes

" What! Nothing wrong, I'm totally fine, why would asked that!" I said quickly and nervously

I got up

" I'm gonna go now..." I said grabbing 2 plate of flaming pudding

" Ok?..." Nashi said confused

{ That... was... close }

{ Now to find him }

I searched the whole guild for him, but know sign, and by now, it was sunset and the flames on the pudding were out.

{ Ok, if I was Storm, where would I be... }

Then it came to me

{ The beach! }

I ran out the guild and towards the beach

10 minutes later, I finally made it to the beach.

" Ok, wheres Storm..." I said searching for him

Finally I spotted him on a hill, facing the ocean with a frown

" Storm..." I said walking up there

{ OMG, what am I suppose to say, do I hug him or not, what should I do?! }

When I got up there, he turned and looked at me

" N-Nalu?" he said with a shocked face " is that really you or my imagination from being in the sun too long"

I laughed

" Its me" replied " why are you up here?"

He grinned

" This was the place we all use to hang out at when we were little " he said looking at the ocean

" Oh yeah, I remember, we all use to play army up here" I said walking closer

I put the plates down

" Yeah... it was fun then, but now..." he said looking down " army ain't fun, neither is war against another guild"

I put my hand on his shoulder

" Hey, everything fine now" I said in a calm voice " Raven Tail was captured, and we are safe now.."

" Are we?" he questioned " I mean, the guild wasn't destroyed, and the marks on you, you will get blamed for being in there guild and-"

I cut him off by putting my hand on his mouth

" It ok Storm, I'm fine, your fine, everything's fine" I said smileing

He leaned and kissed me

I was shocked at first, but I slowly relaxed

" What was that for?" I said with a smile " if my Dad or bother finds out, your good as gone"

He laughed " I did mean what I said at Raven Tail, I just wanted you to know"

I handed him a plate of ( now cold ) pudding

" Here you go" I said " I wanted you to have one"

I grabbed the other plate and blew some flames back on the pudding

" Dig in..." I said eating

He grinned and started eating the pudding

" You know..." I commented " I wonder why my mark is still there, the guild was captured, they should be gone unless-"

Storm cut me off

" Lets think about that later, don't ruin the moment" he said " besides... what can happen"

We finished eating, and went back to the guild... holding hands!

{ Storms right, what can happen }


	35. Chapter 35

_Dear Mom,_

 _So you all ready know what's happen at Raven Tail and stuff, but please don't leave on another mission soon, cause you've been gone for so long, you should stay awhile. And I want to show you all the spells I've learned, it would be nice right? Oh and I have something to tell you, you can't tell Dad or Nashi, I'm dating Storm! I know, I fell in love and I told you I wouldn't, but I did. So that's all, and I know that your gonna know all this all cause I'm gonna tell you right now when I finished writing this letter. So bye Mom._

 _Love your Daughter,_

 _Nalu_

* * *

And that's the end of _ Fairy Tail's Next Generation!_ I hoped you loved reading it, and don't worry, I'll be writing the next book in no time. Please write reviews and comments about this fanfiction!


End file.
